


Oh, Satu Lagi

by revabhipraya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Gen, job interview
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Wawancara kerja bagi Jaehee tidak pernah seaneh ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, plot rush, OOC, typo(s).

Jaehee duduk sambil menahan napas. Di hadapannya, benar-benar di hadapannya, duduklah seorang Jumin Han. Jumin Han yang itu, ahli waris Perusahaan Internasional C&R yang mendunia itu. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir Jaehee beruntung bisa bertemu dengan ahli waris perusahaan semenakjubkan itu secara langsung. Selain kaya, Jumin Han juga cerdas, berkharisma, dan tampan―bahkan Jaehee mengakuinya.

Maksudnya, semua gadis pasti pernah bermimpi untuk menikahi lelaki sesempurna itu.

Sayang, ekspektasi tidak pernah seindah realita. Terutama, jika ekspektasi itu ditujukan kepada Jumin Han.

Sejak tadi, sudah lima belas menit berlalu tepatnya, keduanya hanya diam sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing. Jaehee dengan milkshake-nya, Jumin dengan kopinya. Gadis itu menunggu Jumin bicara, tetapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung buka suara. Ingin Jaehee memulai, tetapi rasanya tidak sopan jika ia berbicara mendahului calon atasannya.

Ya, calon atasan. Jumin adalah orang yang akan mempekerjakannya.

... mungkin? Jaehee masih punya sedikit peluang ditolak, 'kan?

"Jadi kau orang yang V rekomendasikan kepadaku untuk dijadikan asisten," gumam Jumin dengan suara keras sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya langsung mata Jaehee dengan intens. Mengintimidasi.

"Ya." Jaehee mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. "Nama saya―"

"Jaehee Kang, aku sudah tahu," potong Jumin sambil menegakkan badannya. "Aku sudah membaca CV-mu belasan kali sebelum pertemuan kita hari ini, jadi kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi."

Bingung harus merespons apa, Jaehee hanya mengangguk.

"Langsung saja, Nona Kang. Apa kau siap menjawab panggilanku 24 jam sehari?"

Jaehee mengerjap. "Ya ... saya sanggup."

"Apa kau sanggup menggantikanku hadir di sebuah pertemuan dengan klien saat ada jadwal yang tidak sengaja bentrok?"

Jaehee mengangguk. "Sanggup."

"Apa kau sanggup mengerjakan proposal hanya dalam satu malam tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun?"

"Akan saya usahakan."

"Apa kau alergi, takut, atau benci terhadap kucing?"

Oke, Jaehee tidak berhasil menemukan korelasi antara pertanyaan barusan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya, tetapi toh, ia menjawab juga, "Tidak."

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan kepadamu?"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Selama tidak melanggar hukum dan kepercayaan saya, saya akan melakukannya."

"Bagus, kau diterima." Jumin bangkit dari duduknya. "Datanglah lagi besok ke kantor C&R, lantai paling atas, ruangan paling ujung. Jangan sampai terlambat, Asisten Kang."

Jaehee buru-buru berdiri. Ia membungkukkan badannya. "B-baik, Tuan Han."

Jumin mengangguk pelan sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Jaehee, yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa menatap kepergian atasannya itu sambil melongo.

"Oh, Asisten Kang."

Jaehee cepat-cepat menguasai diri. "Ya, Tuan Han?"

"Soal rambutmu ..."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau potong sampai sependek ini?" Jumin menunjuk rambutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak suka asisten berambut panjang."

Gadis itu menelan ludah. "Baik, Tuan Han," jawabnya mantap. Yah, meski perintah itu berarti Jaehee harus melepas mahkota kebanggaannya sebagai wanita, setidaknya itu membuatnya dapat bekerja dengan layak di C&R.

_Ya, begini lebih baik._

"Dan pastikan kau sudah melakukannya sebelum tiba di kantorku besok," sambung Jumin.

"Dimengerti, Tuan Han."

"Oh, satu lagi." Jumin membalikkan badan. "Apa matamu ada kelainan? Rabun jauh, dekat, silindris, atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, Tuan Han."

"Bagus. Sampai bertemu besok, Asisten Kang."

Barulah Jumin melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Jaehee menahan napas. Sepertinya besok adalah hari di mana seluruh tubuhnya berubah.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, menjadi asisten Jumin berarti berkacamata dan berambut pendek, bukan sekadar bisa melakukan apapun.

Oh, menjadi asisten Jumin juga berarti bekerja sebagai perawat pribadi kucingnya, Elizabeth 3rd.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ... ini apa.
> 
> Oke, aku gatau apakah Jaehee ada sesi wawancara dulu sama Jumin sebelum jadi asisten―karena memang Jaehee direkomendasikan V―jadi anggaplah ada. Dan kalian pasti tahu semua pertanyaan Jumin mengarah ke mana. XD
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
